The Raccoon City Nightmare
by Rin777radon
Summary: Two girls who are activists join Umbrella to find proof they are doing illegal research and find out the horrors that await them in Raccoon city.


Chapter 1: Chaos in Raccoon

My name is Rin; I am an activist as well as my friend Rave. We have been friends since middle school, we were like the Gothic kids in the school but we were pretty popular. We are now at the age of 25 and life as we know is pretty much dead. Everything is different now, especially since Umbrella changed a lot of things. We have suspicions of them doing really weird things and we are going to try to prove it to the people who do not believe us. It was late at night; Rave and I were driving down the road. We got our jobs and commission from Umbrella corp. Our commission was to retrieve chemicals called the T-Virus and the G-Virus from a man named William Birk. We hate Umbrella but we are looking for evidence to prove they using illegal research. We heard they were researching on bringing the dead back to life and experimenting on many humans and animals. We were getting closer to Raccoon city. However, something didn't seem right...

There were no cars or traffic when we were getting closer. There was an ominous feeling about this and we didn't like it at all. Feeling worried and anxious, Rave and I had our guns, we opened the glove box and got out some clips and put them in, they held about 18 rounds, which was good. We got to Raccoon and it was an utter shock. The city was deserted. There were abandoned cars with the doors open, the windshields of the cars were shattered and it was so quiet, you could hear the howling wind. No one was around, the shops and diners were open, but no one resided in them. It was too weird, considering Raccoon city is a very active town especially with their nightclubs and bars where college kids usually hang out.

We slowly drove more deeps into the city and stopped when we saw a black jeep. There it was, but no one was inside. Then when we got out of the car to see, we saw a dead body. A young girl, shot in the head, however there was something revolting about her. She had a foul stench of rotting and decaying flesh and when we got a closer look, it was _unbelievable_. The girl's spine and part of her ribcage was exposed. There was blood all over and where her skin and flesh used to be, it was all shredded tissue, like she was _chewed_ on. It was weird and confusing, we didn't know what to think.

Then from the dark shadows of the alleyways, we heard a low and pitiful wail, as if someone were hurt or mourning. When we turned around and looked, it was a man but there was something quite odd about him… He walked in a deformed way, he was limping while dragging one foot and he held his hands up which were stained red with blood. He motioned toward us and when we saw him in the light, it wasn't _human._ He was a greenish color, his clothes ripped up with bloodstains and there was skin and flesh peeling off his arms. The left side of his face was torn off, showing bloody gums and decaying teeth. When he opened his mouth and let out a foul groan, black ooze came out of his mouth and he had the same exact stench as the girl.

He motioned toward us with eyes blank with nothingness. "Stay right where you are!" I said with authority. He didn't stop, he kept moving. "He's not staying!" Rave shouted. The she took a shot at his chest, but he was still moving with the same blank face. "Shit! What the hell is going on I shot him!" Rave exclaimed. I shot him three times in different places, chest, stomach and leg but he kept limping toward us. "Rave what the hell is going on?" I shouted while backing up. "I don't know Rin but keep shooting!"

Then I took a shot at his head, he fell back, twitched and then stopped moving. "Rave, something really messed up happened here." Then Rave stated, "We should head to the RPD, they might know what's going on here." We suddenly saw a lot of shadowy figures and deformed shaped moving toward us. With loud moan and groans and the sound of clothes shuffling we had to get there FAST. "Oh shit, let's get the hell outta here already!" I shouted. So we left to the station in the city of the living dead.


End file.
